battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharqi Peninsula
"This vital position on the Persian Gulf possesses a TV station with a powerful transmitter, allowing it to aid propaganda support for the ongoing MEC campaign. US Rapid Deployment forces have captured this coastal position and now face a determined counterattack by converging MEC forces. This lazy seaside resort of villas, markets and beach houses is about to become a modern battlefield as US forces attempt to hold on to their newly-captured communications prize." Battlefield 2 General Overview Sharqi Peninsula is a map in Battlefield 2. It contains close quarter to sniper battles due to its landscape. MEC starts out with three command posts in which they usually go for nearby base's but when spawn at the bottom they usually take a helicopter or boat to hotel. USMC starts out with most bases but they usually spawn by the MEC base or in the TV Station in which there is a helicopter on the roof that they take. Commander Assets USMC MEC Images Sharqi peninsula 16 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 16 players. Sharqi peninsula 32 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 32 players. Sharqi peninsula 64 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 64 players. Battlefield Play4Free Sharqi is a map featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is based on the 16-players variant from Battlefield 2, but has three control points and two uncapturable bases - one for each team, rather than three control points and one uncapturable base. The two factions differ only in that the United States Marine Corps fights the Russian Army rather than the Middle Eastern Coalition. In-game Description "Both sides have sent in their elite urban forces to fight building to building to take control of these close quarters. The war has turned personal in the streets of Sharqi." Flags RU Base A: Wall This is the first flag captured by the Russian Army; it is covered on the west side by a wall, but on other sides there is almost no cover, making the use of smoke grenades advisable. B: Courtyard The central flag is the most important strategic point on the map and securing it at the start of a match can help split the map in two, spawn trapping the enemies at their own flag. From the courtyard one can quicly reach both the A and C flag following one of the several flanking routes and snipers also have great lines of sight on the main areas of the map. C: Town This is the closer flag to the US spawn. It is characterized by close quarters with several alleys but also long lines of sight over the central street and the B flag. This flag is usually captured by standing behind the dumpsters on its sides to reduce enemy's visual. US Base Trivia: There are hidden easter eggs all across the map in Sharqi. In the Sharqi map on Battlefield Play4Free, scattered around the map are clotheslines. On these, there are assorted items- pants, socks, and three different t-shirts that have the Battlefield Heroes National Team logo on them, because the same developers that made Battlefield heroes also made Battlefield Play4Free. Gallery SharqiScreenP4F.png|The Sharqi loading screen from the game client Battlefield 3 Sharqi Peninsula was released for PS3 in Battlefield 3 via the Back to Karkand map pack on December 6th, 2011, and was released one week later for PC, and Xbox 360. Flags The PC version of Sharqi can range up to seven flags while the console version has up to five. A:City Entrance B:Surveillance Point C:Hotel D:Construction Site E:Alleyway F:Parking Lot G:TV Station The TV station is a key objective. It overlooks much of the map and has a large open roof that sniper will find comes in handy. The TV station is one of the highest points on the map and players will have a good line of sight to the construction areas. External links * Annotated Battlefield 2 Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand